grid12fandomcom-20200214-history
Trailblazer
The Scout. lvl3 tank unlock. A tank designed solely for scouting and recon. The Trailblazer has no offensive capabilities, and has relatively weak shielding and health. However, it makes up for this with its triggers, allowing the trailblazer to travel through enemy lines faster than any other tank in the game. Back to Tanks. Weapons This tank has no turrets. Its only current use is for scouting. Shields and Hull Has an outer and inner shield which both fully circle the tank. The outer shield contains 2 segments (half left, half right), which are both equal in strength and the inner shield is a single segment. The inner segment is weaker than the outer segments. Although these 3 segments have below-average strength, they have a very fast recharge rate and a very small recharge delay, allowing you to quickly and easily get back your shields in a hurry. A lightweight hull. Triggers #Refectivity Attenuator #*Causes your tank to become undetectable by enemies for 10 seconds. #Zeta Discontinuity #*Your tank will teleport 4 tiles ahead of current location. Will always teleport in the direction your tank is currently going. #Relativity Boost #*Causes your tank to become 1.5x faster for 10 seconds. #Baryon Regeneration #*Your tank will quickly regenrerate its shields for 5 seconds Tactics One of the hardest tanks to master, the Trailblazer is designed solely for the purpose of discovering new towns and expanding the grid. With sub-par health and shielding and no offensive capabilities whatsoever, this tank is designed to glide through enemy lines. However, when using this tank, do not blindly charge ahead; your triggers won't last for ever and your tank will eventually succumb to heavy fire. Instead, be tactical. Take your time. Grid Control Towers and Watchtowers are your best friend in this tank, as they are the two fortresses that you can safely circle to regenerate shields and triggers. For Watchtowers, just avoid the main cannon, as it will not deploy its trap squares until damaged. For Grid Control Towers, keep between the four windmill-like cannons and avoid the minions. Aside from the occasional, weak blast from the front turret, you will not be damaged. The best tactic is to navigate from one Grid Control or Watchtower to the other. When scouting, these are your only safe havens. Triggers make up 90% of this tank. Your speed boost and blink triggers will help you push through large areas of unsafe territory, whereas your shield regeneration is useful for getting back your shields as quickly as possible. Do not use the shield regen trigger to tank attacks, as the shield regen trigger is heavily stunted under enemy fire. The cloak trigger is the key to travelling through hostile territory; the 10 seconds of invisiblity is enough time to regenerate all your shields and most of your health while getting through a lot of unsafe territory, especially when combined with a speed boost. Your cloak is vital for survival, and it is highly recommended to let your cloak trigger regenerate after every Watchtower or Grid Control Tower you find. While scouting is not easy and can be hard to get used to, it is a very fun form of gameplay and very rewarding. For every town discovered, you gain 50k Gridshards and have your name mentioned as you are congratulated on the server. If you are new to scouting, it is highly recommended that you start off scouting in either a Solar Region (50% bonus for shields, allows you to sustain fire for longer. Solar regions are purple), or a Graviton Region (50% bonus to speed, allows you to get from place to place quicker. Graviton regions are orange). Back to Tanks.